A binary phase transformation (BPSK: binary phase shift keying) for the 868/915 MHz band with a data rate of 20 kbls in the 868 MHz band and 40 kbls in the 915 MHz Band is known from the industry standard IEEE 802.15.4. Spreading using two spreading codes (binary) and pulse shaping occurs in a transmission method. Bits in a bit sequence here have precisely one position, so that several bits are not transmitted in parallel.